That Butler: Unforgivable
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: كبير خدم عائلة فانتومهايف مجرد آكما ..تلك هي حقيقته.. و هو سيقوم بأي شي في سبيل الوصول إلى هدفه .. مهما كان شيئا لا يغتفر.. وكم كرهت تلك الشابة هذه الحقيقة [Sebastian x OC ] OneShot


**القصة تحوي حرق لأحداث الحلقة السادسة من أنمي كوروشيتسوجي الموسم الثالث **

* * *

><p><strong>فوق طرقات لندن الغارقة في الضباب <strong>**.. ****في آخر سويعات الليل ، سُمع صوت حافر حصان يضرب**

**بقوة على إسفلت الشارع وهو يركض مسرعاً شاقاً طريقه وسط الظلمة ****.. ****شدت الفتاة من لجامه و ضربته **

**بخفةِ لتزيد من سرعته ، أنفاسها تخرج على شكل سحابة بيضاء بسبب برودة الجو ، و كان بوسعها أن **

**تسمع صوت لهاثها وتشعر بضربات قلبها المتلاحقة ****...**

**رغم تعبها البادي كانت سعيدة في قرارة نفسها لأنها تمكنت بنجاح من إنجاز المهمة اللتي وكلت إليها ،**

**أرادت أن تسرع ****" ****لإصطحابهما ****" ****من ذلك المكان ، فلقد إنتهى عملهما هناك ولا حاجة للبقاء متخفين **

**بعد أن حصلت لهم على كل ما يلزم لإتمام مهمتم الأساسية****.**

**أعادت الحصان إلى الإسطبل و إستبدلته بعربة يجرها فرسين و طلبت من السائق و هي تصعد بإستعجال **

**داخل العربة أن يأخذها إلى حيث يقع السيرك ****.**

**حين وصلت إلى البوابة الضخمة المزينة و التي تتوسطها لافتة نُقشت فوقها بوضوح عبارة ****" ****سيرك سفينه نوا ****" ****إرتسمت إبتسامة على شفتيها و همت بالنزول ، رفعت طرف ثوبها الطويل المزكش لتحميه من بركة وحل تمتد حتى الخيمة الرئيسية حيث تقام عروض السيرك ، قبل أن تخطو اول خطوة إلى الداخل إستوقفها صوت شخص ما جعلها تجفل أولا ثم أدارت رأسها ببطىء لتتحقق من هوية مُحدثها ****..**

**جاءها صوته حازماً وفيه شي من التهكم ****:**

**-****عجباً ****.. ****أنظروا من جاء إلى هنا أيضاً ****.. ****ليونورا فانتومهايف ****.**

**ضاقت حدقة عينيها حين ميزت الشخص الذي كشف نيتها في التسلل خفية ****.. ****وقفت مكانها و شبكت ذراعيها أمام صدرها ، تحدثت إليه بنبرة ساخرة و بشي من التحدي ****:**

**- ****دهشتي لا تقل عن دهشتك وليام****-****سان ، أيعمل الشينيقامي على تقديم عروض في السيرك ؟**

**إستخدم كماشته ليعدل من وضعية نظارته فوق أنفه ، و رمقها بنظرة ملؤها الحنق ، ثم أنزل رأسه للأسفل و تمكنت من لمح إبتسامه ترتسم على شفتيه ، عقدت حاجبيها فلقد علمت أن لديه ما يقوله ****... **

**رفع وليام كتفيه في حركة تدل على الا مبالاة وقال لها محدثاً ****:**

**- ****أجئت إلى هنا لتقدمي يد العون لذلك الأكما الحقير و الطفل الأحمق ، دعيني أسدي إليك هذه النصيحة ، إياً كان ما قمت به لأجلهما فهو بلا فائدة لقد حصل ذلك الأكما على ما قضيت ليلتك في البحث المحموم للحصول عليه ****.. ****وبطريقة سهلة ****.. ****أما أنتِ ****..**

**نظر إليها بإشفاق و ربما بإحتقار ممزوج بالشفقة ****:**

**- ****يالك من مسكينة ****... ****بذلت جهدك بلا فائدة تذكر ، و جئت إليهم مسرعة ولم تعلمي أنهما لم يثقا بك و قاما بالعمل وحدهما****.**

**أطلقت ليونورا زفرة طويلة ****.. ****رفعت عينيها لتلتقي نظراتها بنظرات وليام الساخرة ، لم تصب بالدهشة لأنه عرف تماماً أنه قد وكل إليها مهمة من قبل شيل و سيباستيان و بأنها قد قضت تلك الليلة في البحث في سجلات المكتبة الوطنية عن معلومة أراداها ،، إن وليام شديد الملاحظة حاد الذكاء و بربط بضعة أمور سيتمكن من معرفة الأمر ****.. ****صرحت له بما يدور في ذهنها و هي تمشي ببطىء قاصدة وجهتها ****:**

**- ****أحسنت في مراقبة الأمور وليام****-****سان ، لابد أنك قضيت وقتك في مراقبة سيباستيان لأنك لا تثق به ، و ربما سمعت بالصدفة كلام شيل يأمره بأن يتحرى عن تلك العلامة و ربما رأيته يربط رسالة بقدم بومة بيضاء و يرسلها لتطير إليَ حاملة طلبه ؛ بأن أقوم بالبحث في المكتبة و آتي إليهم فجر اليوم التالي لإصحابهم من هنا****.**

**خيل إليها أنها سمعت صوت ضحكة مكتومة تصدر منه ، أدارت رأسها و رمته بنظرة باردة يتفجر فيها حنقها ، تحدث إليها وهو يعطيها ظهره ****:**

**- ****و رأيت أيضاً كيف تمكن ذلك الآكما من خداع فتاة تعمل هنا ، وكيف رافقها إلى خيمتها الخاصة وهو يغرقها بالكلام المعسول و يلفها بالسم المغموس بالعسل لكي تنساق خلف رغباتها وترضخ له****... ****ولك أن تتخيلي ما حدث بعد ذلك ،، طريقة سهلة و ملتوية لا يقوم بها إلا أكما قذر وضيع ****!**

**أفلتت شهقة منها دون قصد ، إتسعت عيناها دهشة وقالت مستنكرة ****:**

**- ****هذا مستحيل ****! ****إن ****... ****لا يمكن أن يقوم بذلك ****!**

**- ****أوه ؟ أتثقين بآكما إلى هذا الحد ؟ حسنناً إن كنت لا تصدقيني فأصطحبك لتلك الخيمة بنفسي و سأدعك ****...**

**إمتدت يدها بقوة قاصدة توجيه صفعة لوجهه ولكنه أمسك برسغها و تحدث إليها بصوت لا يحمل أثراً للتعاطف ****:**

**- ****ثقتك ليست في محلها ليونورا فانتومهايف ****.. ****إن أكبر خطأ من الممكن أن تقع فيه بشرية ضعيفة مثلك هو أن تعطي ثقتها لمخلوق مثله ****.. ****لا يهمه سوى الوصول إلى هدفه بغض النظر عن الطريق المؤدية إليه****.**

**أنزلت رأسها للأسفل و كأنها تحاول إستيعاب ما قيل لها ****.. ****سيباستيان قام بـفعل كهذا من أجل معلومة كانت ستأتي بها إليهم في نهاية المطاف؟ ولكن لماذا ؟ ألم يكن يثق بها حقاً ؟ ولكن ألم ****... ****ألم يجد سبيلاً غير ذلك ****! **

**حدثها وليام و كأنه قد قرأ مايجول في نفسها ****:**

**- ****يمكنك القول أن لي يداً في ما حدث ****.. ****بما أنني طرف محايد هنا ، سـأخبرك ****...**

**رفعت عينيها بإهتمام ، كانت تشعر بالبرد و ما أخبرها به زاد من تجمد أطرافها **

**- ****الحقيقة أن سيده طلب إليه أن يذهب لمساعدتك ****.. ****ولكنني منعته من الخروج ليلاً للتسكع وحده ، أنى لي أن اثق بآكما وهو بعيد عن سيده ؟ مهمتي كشينيغامي هي أن أحمي الآرواح من أمثاله لا ان أدعهم يتصرفون بحرية ****... ****كنت أقوم بعملي وحسب ****.**

**تمتمت بخفوت ولكن خالط صوتها غصة مكبوته**

**- ****ولهذا ****... ****لهذا قام ****.. ****صحيح ؟**

**أومأ برأسه موافقاً ****..**

**أنزلت رأسها وبدت متعبة جداً ****.. ****قضت ليلة طويلة دون نوم ليتكلل جهدها بصدمة و تكافىء على ما قامت به بطعنة في قلبها ****...**

* * *

><p><strong>خرج كبير الخدم من خيمة متواضعة يحمل سيده الصغير بين ذراعيه ، كانت السماء قد تلونت بخيوط ذهبية تعلن عن ميلاد يوم جديد ، صوت سعال مبوح يصدر عن شيل ، و قد اصطبغ خداه بلون أحمر بسبب الحمى التي ألمت به <strong>**.. ****ربت سيباستيان بخفة على ظهر سيده ولكن سعاله لم يتوقف ****...**

**خارج خيمة السيرك ،، وقفت تنتظرهما بصمت ، فضلت الوقوف خارجاً ، أفكارها المشوشة جعلتها غافلة عن شي بسيط كالجلوس منتظرة داخل العربة الدافئة ، رأها سيباستيان أولاً ، تعلو الحمرة وجنتاها و أطراف أذنيها بسبب برودة الجو ، تقف شابكة ذراعيها في محاولة غير مجدية في البحث عن الدفىء ****.. ****لمعت عيناه الحمراون بشي من الدهشة حين لاحظ النظرة الغاضبة التي رمقته بها ****...**

**إندفعت سريعاً ناحيته و هي تتفادى النظر مباشرة إلى عينيه ، إنتزعت شيل من بين ذراعيه و أسرعت بإدخاله إلى داخل العربة ****.. ****جعل تصرفها الغريب سيباستيان متجمداً في مكانه لبعض الوقت ثم نقل خطاه سريعاً ودخل العربة ****.. **

**فتح شيل عينه بوهن و قال بصوت مبحوح ****:**

**- ****نورا****-****نيه ساما ؟**

**إبتسمت بشحوب للفتى و أجلسته داخل العربة ، جلست بقربة و أحاطته بذراعيها **

**- ****شيل ****... ****لا تتحدث الآن ، سنعود للبيت و ستنال قسطاً من الراحة ****.**

**رمش شيل بتعب وهو يرمق وجهها الباسم ، أحس بذراعيها تحيطانه و بيدها تربت برفق على ظهره ، هدأ سعاله لبعض الوقت ، أنزل رأسه مسترخياً و شعر براحة فريدة وهي تعانقه بمودة ****..**

**نام شيل ، فتبدلت ملامحها المطمئنة لجمود و نظرة غاضبة ألقت بها ناحية سيباستيان اللذي جلس قبالتهم وبقي يراقب ما حدث بصمت ****.. ****تحدث بخفوت أقرب للهمس ****:**

**- ****ليونورا****-****ساما ****..****؟**

**لم ترد عليه سوا بتحريك شفتيها ،، استطاع أن يفهم ما أرادت قوله و أنزل رأسه ذاعناً**

_**" ****إخرس ****!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>طوال الفترة منذ وصولهم للمنزل اللندني ، وحتى الإطمئنان على حالة شيل ووضعه في السرير لينال قسطاً من الراحة ، كانت ليونورا تتجنب كبير الخدم و تعامله بجفاء لم يعهده منها مطلقاً ، تولد الفضول في نفس الآكما و عقد العزم على معرفة ما يجول بذهنها <strong>**...**

**إنسحبت ليونورا و تركت أمر العناية بشيل لصديقة سوما وخادمه المخلص آجني اللذان وكلا بمهمة الإعتناء بالمنزل اللندني لفانتومهايف ، عادت إلى غرفتها لتنال قسطاً من الراحة ، لم تنم منذ الأمس ****.. ****وما حدث لها زاد من حالتها سوءاً ****...**

**ألقت بنفسها على السرير غير مكترثة بما تعلمته منذ الصغر عن آداب السيدة الإنجليزية المحترمة وكيف يعد الإستلقاء بملابس الخروج من المنزل أمراً مستهجناً ، ولكن لتذهب الآداب و فنون اللباقة إلى الجحيم ****! ****هي كانت مرهقة و غاضبة ولا شي يهم في العالم أكثر من ذلك ****...**

**طرق مهذب على الباب أعادها إلى الواقع ****.. ****قالت بتأفف و بدون تفكير **

**- ****من الآن ؟**

**و تمنت لو أنها لم تتسرع في إعطاء الإذن بالدخول فها هو سيباستيان يسير بخيلاءه المعتاد و يتمايل شعره الفاحم على جانبي وجهه ****...**

**سارعت بالإعتدال في جلستها و قالت له بإغتضاب ****:**

**- ****مالذي تريده ؟؟**

**توقف قريباً منها ، يحني رأسه للأسفل و تظهر عليه علامات الخضوع التام ، رفع عينيه ببطىء لتلتقي نظراتهما أخيراً **

_**" ****لا تدعي مظهره البائس يخدعك ****! ****هو يحاول استعطافك لا أكثر ****"**_

**رددت في عقلها هذه الكلمات بثبات ****.. ****أسندت رأسها بيدها و وضعت قدماً فوق قدم في حركة لا تخلو من كبرياء **

**نطق سيباستيان إسمها فتزعزع كبريائها لمجرد سماع صوته المخملي الهادىء **

**- ****ليونورا****- ****ساما ****...**

**رمشت عدة مرات لتبدد الإرتباك اللذي باغت قناع الصلابة اللتي تحاول المحافظة عليه ولكنه باغتها بأن جثى على ركبته واضعاً يده فوق صدره منزلاً رأسه في خضوع فريد ، قال بإلتماس **

**- ****أرجو منك آنستي أن تغفري لهذا الخادم أي سوء بدر منه ****.. ****و سيكون ممتناً لو تكرمتي بإخباره بما يقلق راحتك ****.. **

_**" ****كاذب ****! ****مدعيً ****! ****مخادع ****"**_

**ترددت هذه الكلمات في ذهنها وهي ترمق جلوسه عند طرف سريرها **

**- ****كما تعلمين أن سيدي الصغير قد أوصاني بالعناية بكِ ، فأنت قريبته وتحملين لقب عائلته ، لن يسر أبداً إن علم أنني قد تجرأت و قمت بإغضابك ****...**

**قالت بصوت حاولت أن يبدو غير مبالِ**

**- ****اوه ؟ إذن فأنت تعلم أنني غاضبة منك ****...**

**إبتسم لها فشعرت بحنقها يتفاقم **

**- ****إن قرآءة تعابير ليونورا****-****ساما شيء لا يتقنه أحد غيري ****..**

**تباً لهذا الآكما ، أيحاول أن يغسل دماغها بكلامه المهذب المنمق ؟ كما حدث لتلك الفتاة ****... ****شعرت بغصة جديدة وهي تتذكر سبب غضبها منه ، ولكن لماذا تتعب نفسها ؟ إنه آكما كما قال لها وليام ، سبب إهتمامه بها هو أمر قريبها الصغير شيل ****.. ****هو يراها تماماً كتلك الفتاة التي قام بخداعها ****.. ****مجرد بشرية لا قيمة لها ****.**

**ولكن ****... ****خلال السنوات الثلاث التي قضتها برفقته وبرفقة شيل ****.. ****تلك الاحاسيس التي كتمتها بصمت طيلة تلك المدة ، تلك الحواجر التي كانت بينهما بسبب مركزها الاجتماعي و كونه رئيساً للخدم ****.. ****ذلك الحاجز اللذي كان بينهما بسبب كونه آكما و كونها بشرية ****... ****آكما ؟ ترى لماذا أخبرها بذلك على الرغم من أن وجوده في هذا العالم ينبغي أن يكون سراً دفيناً ****.. ****الأنها لاحظت أنه مختلف ؟ يقوم بأشياء يعجز البشر عن الإتيان بها ؟ ولكن هذا ليس سبباً كافياً ****.. ****أم لانها علمت بحقيقته لحظة وقعت عيناها عليه حين رأته برفقة شيل للمرة الأولى ****.. ****و أخفت معرفتها تلك إلى حين أن إعترف لها بحقيقته ****.. ****أياً كان السبب شعرت دوماً أنها مختلفة عن بقية البشر لأنه خصها بتلك المعرفة ****.. ****و كم تمنت أن تكون أكثر من مجرد بشرية بالنسبة إليه****.**

**قررت أن تبوح له بما يعكر مزاجها ****.. ****وتطلعه على سبب غضبها ، شعرت أن تلك هي السبيل الوحيدة لإرتياحها ****... ****إستجمعت قواها و قالت له بحدة ****:**

**- ****كيف تجرؤ ؟ كيف تجرؤ على القيام بما قمت به للحصول على المعلومات ؟**

**إتسعت عيناه الحمراوان و إزدادا توهجاً و كأنه لم يتوقع مطلقاً أن تكون على دراية بما قام به **

**أكملت حديثها بإنفعال أكبر و صوت مملوء بالغضب **

**- ****إياك و أن تفكر بالإنكار ****! ****الآكما ليسو قادرين على الكذب ****! **

**- ****لن أفعل ذلك ****..**

**سكتت وهي تشعر بإنقباض في قلبها سبب لها الألم **

**- ****إذن فقد ****...**

**- ****نعم ****. **

**شبكت أصابع يدها و أخذت بالارتجاف **

**- ****هذا لا يغتفر ****... ****كيف تجرؤ ****.. ****ألا تضع حساباً لمكانتك وسمعتك؟ أنت خادم اسرة فانتومهايف ****! ****كيف سولت لك نفسك بأن تصل لهذا المستوى من الإنحطاط ****.. ****هذا لا يغتفر****..**

**جاوب ببرود **

**- ****فعلت ذلك بصفتي ****"****بلاك****" ****مجرد موظف في السيرك **

**عضت على شفتيها بقوة ، تلاحقت أنفاسها ، و ضج صوت طرقات قلبها في أذنيها **

**- ****بل كان عليك أن تضع لكل ذلك ألف حساب ****! **

**" ****كاذبة ****.. ****مكانة الاسرة لا تهم ****.. ****بل مكانته في قلبك أنتِ****"**

**هزت رأسها يمنة ويسرة لتبدد الصوت اللذي يخاطبها من داخل عقلها وهو ****.. ****لا يكذب أبداً****.**

**صمت وهو يستمع لتوبيخها القاسي ينهال عليه ، أنزل رأسه دون أن يدافع عن نفسه ، واستمرت هي في العتاب و اللوم ثم سألته بصوت أعياه التعب **

**- ****وهل إستمتعت بذلك ؟**

**سيقول الصدق****.. ****هو غير قادر على الكذب **

**- ****أجل ****..**

**شعر بوخز يكاد لا يحس به في خده الأيمن ****... ****تبعه تناثر قطرات لامعة ، لقد صفعته بكل ما اوتيت من قوة ، و قد كانت تبكي ****.. ****كانت تقف الآن و تخفي وجهها بيديها ****.. ****يرتجف كتفاها بشدة ويسمع صوت شهيق متقطع ****.. ****لقد كانت تنتحب****..**

**وقف على الفور قريباً منها ****..****و إمتدت يده لتتحسس مكان صفعتها ، إرتسمت إبتسامة مراوغة على شفتيه ****... ****حقاً إن البشر ممتعين ****..**

**مد يديه و أمسك بكتفيها في محاولة لتهدأتها ****.. ****كانت ردة فعلها عنيفة و متوقعة ****.. ****دفعته بقوة و صرخت فيه **

**- ****لا تلمسني ****! **

**إنصاع لرغبتها و تنهد وهو يمرر يده خلال شعره الأسود****.. ****قال بعد برهة لم تدم طويلاً**

**- ****ليونورا****-****ساما ****.. ****أرجوك أن لا تتسرعي في الحكم عليَ ****.. ****حين لم أنفي أستمتاعي بالامر كنت أقصد أنني أستمتعت بضعف البشر وكيف أنني تمكنت من خداع واحد منهم بسهولة تامة ****..**

**ابعدت يديها عن وجهها و رأى بوضوح كيف تحولت عيناها للون الأحمر بسبب البكاء ، تحدثت إليه بصوت باكٍ تخالطه الشهقات ****:**

**- ****لقد قضيت الليل بطوله ****.. ****أبحث عن المعلومة التي طلبتها مني ****.. ****و كنت أنت****...**

**حين شعر بأنه قادر على الإقتراب منها ، أسرع بلف ذراعيه حولها و قربها إلى صدره ، جفلت قليلاً ****.. ****لم يقدم على أي شي مماثل من قبل ، كان يضع منزلتهما الاجتماعية قبل كل شي سابقاً**

**- ****ســ****..****سيباستيان ؟**

**جاءه صوتها متحشرجاً مكتوماً لأنه يضمها إليه بقوة كبيرة ، إبتسم وهو يخفي وجهه في شعرها قال لها بصوت حالم أقرب للهمس ****:**

**- ****أرجو أن تغفري لي تطاولي هذا ****... ****سأقبل بأي عقوبة فيما بعد ولكن الآن ****.. **

**ثم قرب فمه من أذنها فلسعتها حرارة أنفاسه وهو يهمس لها **

**- ****كيف يحق لي أن أدعو نفسي بكبير خدم عائلة فانتومهايف إن لم أكن قادراً على تهدئة آنسة تبكي بحرقة ؟**

**أغمضت عينيها ، أمتدت ذراعيها لتحيط به و شدت بأصابعها على ملابسه وهي تبكي بصمت و تغسل كل همومها ، لقد كانت تعلم خفية طوال الوقت بأنها لن تكون قادرة على البقاء غاضبة منه إلى الأبد و أنها في نهاية المطاف ستقع أسيرة لعذب كلماته و جمال إعتذاره ****.. ****لن تحظى بكثير من اللحظات حيث يلقي كلاهما بمكانته و يتناسى كلاهما كونه آكما وكونها بشرية لذا عليها أن تقدر تلك اللحظات فقد لا تتكرر ثانيةَ****... ****لا تزال غير قادرة على مسامحة ****"****فعلته****" ****و لكنها واثقة من أنها سامحته****" ****هو****" .**


End file.
